paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Noah and Crystalline's Family
After the events of PAW Patrol: Stealth Mode, Noah goes off to find his family, but things don't turn out right. A new threat is coming his way! Noah,Crystalline, and the PAW Patrol are going to stop this threat. 2 weeks later.... Noah: It's been weeks and I still haven't found the house. Maybe I could use my compass. That's a great idea! (Noah uses his compass to find the house) Noah: Now if my calculations are correct,the house should be through the right hand corner on Main Street. (Noah goes to main street and found the huge brick house) Noah: Great, this is the one! (Back at The Lookout) Skye: Hey Crystalline, you've been staring out the window for quite a while now. Is something wrong? Crystalline: Yeah, I just miss my brother. I wish we could stay together. Skye: Don't worry. Just do something that makes you happy. Crystalline: Ok. (Back with Noah) Noah: If only Crystalline was here, she would be surprised. Time to go inside. (Noah goes inside the house) Noah: Hello? Is anybody here? (Then Noah's eyes start to glow red reminding him that there is danger nearby) Noah: Wait, whose there?! Show yourself! I'm not afraid to use my paws on you! ...: you wanna rumble? LET'S DO THIS! (Then, the Pup blasts Noah out of the house) Noah: Ow. Who are you? ...: My name...........is BRIAN! Noah: I recognize that name. YOU HAVE TO BE MY EVIL BROTHER! Brian: Yes, Noah. What kind of group are you in? , WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW CAUSE I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU. Noah: Ruff, Invisibility Mode. (Noah turns invisible) Brian: Huh? Where'd you go? Anyway, I'm blocking this area. (Brian blocks the entrance of the house) Back at the lookout Ryder: Man, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. (Then, Ryder hears an engine) Ryder: Huh, what's that noise? (Ryder looks outside and sees Noah) Noah: Hey Ryder. Ryder: Noah, what's up? I thought you were looking for the house. Noah: I found it, but my evil brother attacked me. Ryder: Wait, you have a brother? Crystalline: We both do. Noah: Crystalline, I haven't seen you in weeks. Crystalline: It's nice to see you to Noah. I also found some visitors. (Then, their family showed up) Derek: Noah, it's been forever. Noah: M-Mom, DAD?! (Then, Noah goes to hug them) Noah: I haven't seen you two in forever! Emily: Wait, what happened to your paws? Noah: The front right one I always had, but the back right paw had to get amputated and it was replaced with a robo paw. Derek: You and the PAW Patrol better go stop you're evil brother. Noah: Right. (Ryder slides his pup pad) Ryder: Stealth Pups, to The Lookout. Everypup: Ryder needs us. (Everybody, including Marshall enters the lookout correctly) Skye: Wow Marshall, you didn't crash into us! Marshall: That's right. I'm trying not to be clumsy. (The elevator goes up, changing the pups into their Stealth Mode uniforms) Chase: Stealth Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Good, cause we have something big to deal with. Noah and Crystalline's brother, named Brian, has taken over their house. Noah: I actually never knew I had a brother. My mind said I only had a sister. Crystalline: Probably because you wasn't born yet. Noah: Oh. (Ryder swipes to Noah's badge) Ryder: Noah, see if you can try to calm your brother down. Noah: This Robo-Pups' gonna rock this rescue. (Ryder swipes to Crystalline's badge) Ryder: Crystalline, if Noah can't calm him down, get ready to use your powers. Crystalline: I'm Crystalline with a Crystal Heart. Ryder: Alright, Stealth Patrol is On a roll. (I'm sure you know what happens at this point) (When they arrived at the house) Crystalline: Whoa, he has gotten way more bigger than before! Noah: Yeah, it's been so long. Ryder: Noah, try to calm him down. Noah: You got it Ryder. (Noah walks up to Brian) Brian: Oh, so you're back with your Loser Patrol? Noah: It's pronounced PAW Patrol Brian. Can't you just take a moment to calm down. Brian: Calm down? Hah! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Crystalline: Now Brian, that's no way to talk to Noah like that. Noah: You see, my sister has my back. Brian: You mean that pup? You seriously need to stop being so gullible. Crystalline: gullible........ GULLIBLE???????!!!!!! Brian: What are you going to do about it? Crystalline: NOBODY CALLS ME GULLIBLE!!! (Crystalline's paws and eyes start glowing a Crystal Blue color, Then, she shoots a Crystal Laser at Brian) Noah: Jeez, I didn't know that was in your system! Crystalline: I always had it. Brian: Ow, my head. Crystalline: That's what you get for calling me gullible. Brian: Okay, Time out, Time out. I'll stop. Noah: Now you're going to act respectful throughout this family. Brian: Yeah, I will, I promise. (Back at The Lookout) Noah: Ruff, van mode. (Noah turns his supercar into a van) Crystalline: Nice. Derek: Thanks for saving our house Ryder. Ryder. No problem, If any of you are in trouble, just yelp for help. Noah: Alright, we'll be on our way. Me and Crystalline will still be able to do missions with you. Crystalline: Bye Ryder, Bye Pups. Ryder and everypup: Bye! New Characters: Brian Derek (Noah and Crystalline's Father) Emily (Noah and Crystalline's Mother) Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Family Category:Evil Pups Category:Older Brother